The Unknown Part 2 section 1
by star-marker
Summary: the continuation of Ashely and Kay's life on the road with Hannibal Lecter


**Ashley sat silently in the backseat of the car, watching her father and sister walk off, and then looking down to stare at her phone, knowing if she didn't pick it up quickly she'd miss the call. Shaking her head, she opened the phone. She paused before speaking, taking a deep breath. **

**"Hello?" She heard him speak on the other line.**

**"... Hi, James..." Ashley finally found her voice.**

**"Olivia?" **

**"Yeah, it's me." She was covering her eyes, running through all the possibilities of where this could lead. Ashley had no idea what she should do. She knew what she ****_should _****do but her heart really wanted to lead her in a different direction.**

**"Is everything alright?" He spoke softly, calmly. **

**"Yep, I'm fine." Ashley knew he wasn't that stupid, she wasn't giving a convincing 'I'm okay' act. She tried to get herself together but she knew that just as quickly as she'd met this boy, she'd have to oust him out of her life.**

**"Well, alright. Hey, I was just wondering... would you like to get together for lunch tomorrow?" She could hear his cheery voice and could envision him smiling on the other line as he asked her out for a lunch date.**

**"James, I'm sorry. I like you, and I think you'd be a really interesting guy to get to know... but I really can't. My Dad doesn't allow me to go out. I—I really can't. I'm sorry. I wish I could." She sighed, dropping her head, repeating herself softly, "I really wish I could." **

**Ashley covered her face with her free hand. She could almost hear his cheery attitude plummeting to a low as she explained her story. She wanted to give him some kind of explanation. Ashley had to stop herself. She barely knew this boy, and if she risked something with him. Her life right now as she knew it could be ruined. All she could think about though was... was what she had really a life? Moving around, running, paranoia, never being able to rest or settle down... all for what? A family? Was Hannibal and Kay family? She'd only just met Kay. Hannibal was her only trace back to her dear Mother. Was it worth risking losing Hannibal, whom she'd come to love over the past year, in order to pursue a boy whom she didn't know? **

**"Olivia?... Olivia?... Olivia are you there?" ****She suddenly snapped back into reality at the sound of her old name.**

**"Sorry, I'm here. I was just... thinking."**

**"I asked why your Dad doesn't let you go out." **

**"It's a really, really long story." **

**"I've got time."**

**"You honestly don't have enough time." She smiled a bit.**

**"Okay, well try me. Give me something, c'mon." She could hear his tone cheering a little. **

**"You're a very sweet guy, James. And trust me; you don't need the trouble that I'd bring into your life. Honestly. It's not worth it. I'm not worth it. My life is more than complicated, and I know that's a typical teenager line, but honestly the word complicated pales in comparison to what my life really is." Ashley smiled, shaking her head. It was true. But she knew he couldn't possibly understand that. "I can't torture you, and I can't torture myself hoping that something could happen between us, because I know it can't. The way my life is, I just can't hold any relationships of any kind right now. It's just Dad and me. That's the way it has to be." **

**"I just don't understand. Everyone's life is complicated and I'm sure we could do something to smooth things out with your dad. I'll come over and talk to him. Show him I'm not such a bad guy." Ashley could hear a hint of hope in his voice, and she hated to crush it. **

**"James, I don't expect you to understand. But, you don't even know me. Soon, you'll just forget about me, and things will be fine. If I drag things out the way I'd like to for a chance, it'll just be worse down the road. I can't do that to you. I'm sorry." A tear rolled down her face, she knew that she was ending the only chance she had a somewhat of a normal life. "I wish you all the best of luck in everything that you do. I'm sorry if I've caused you any pain, but I'm going to hang up the phone now." **

**With that, she ended the call. Ending what she knew was her last real chance at a solid relationship outside of her and Hannibal, and now Kay's world. She looked up, seeing that Kay and Hannibal had returned from their quick walk. Hannibal knew that she'd done exactly what he had trained her to do. Severe all ties and leave no trail. But he didn't get the "I'm happy that I got the 'I did good' look from Hannibal" look that she usually gave him when he gave her that approving look as Kay and he got into the car.**

**"Do not give me that look, Lecter." Ashley spoke slowly, angrily, scowling at him. "I did not want to do this; I get no pleasure from doing this. I'm doing this all for you. Do not think for one second that I did this because you taught me well. I did this solely for your preservation." **

**Her anger now turned to tears. "I just wanted a normal life. I know I can't have it. I have to give it up to stay alive, to not stay with the FBI, to not be used as bait to catch you. Not to end up in some institution. Your preservation is my self-preservation, just like Mom's was. I can't turn my back on you and I don't want to. But at the same time... I just..." She wiped her eyes, stuffing down her emotions. "I just want something I can never have."**

**Ashley pulled her puppy close to her, squeezing her eyes shut tight. "Just drive."**

**Kay felt so ashamed and stupid. "How could I thin Lecter would actually go along with letting her have some kind of real life contact?" Living this life was going to be the most difficult thing Kay would ever do. She felt herself almost longing to be back in the orphanage being teased and tormented by the other children for her father's strange preference of food that some how genetically encrypted itself in her DNA. At least she would never have a family of her own in the sense she could never hold a relationship with a man living the way she was now. She'd never carry the burden of guilt for passing on this mutated thing... Not that Hannibal showed any guilt or felt any. Rather Kay thought that he quite enjoyed the similarity. She was a monster, always had been, and always will be due to him. He may be her father, but she despised him and hated him with a passion. And was almost sure that Ashley was suffering those same feelings now. For her own father to tease her like a mouse twitching in the air hanging by its poor tail over the open mouth of a lion.**

**Kay felt more anger than she ever had in her entire existence. Ashley was his daughter! How could he do that to her? And not to mention, James being her friend, she'd have to sever all ties to him as well. To everyone, not that she had anyone else. Kay let out a sigh of desperation as Hannibal came to a red light. Quickly Kay had to think, get out now, or stay for Ashley's sake? Kay would never have a "normal" life, and she was Ashley's only other companion besides Lecter and her puppy. Kay assumed the same position Ashley was in only hugging her Bunicula as she let a tear fall.**

**Kay couldn't wait for another night's rest away from Lecter; he was turning into a monster from all points of view. Kay was afraid she'd be his next victim as he would just kick her out of his life, out of Ashley's life, away from the only family she'd ever known, that just formed only a short while ago.**

**Kay fell asleep, and found herself being chased in a black forest, blood spilt everywhere around her, she was covered in it, a reoccurring dream from childhood when she was first labeled a psychopath due to her strange exhibit of behavior. Only this time a car followed her, the driver was Lecter, no matter how fast she ran she couldn't get away, then the car disappeared and Ashley came into focus, the car was coming the other direction now, straight for Ashley! Kay ran, but she wasn't fast enough...**

**Kay awoke with a scream!**


End file.
